


221Б

by Shae



Series: 221Б [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft's Suits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер вторника в доме Грега и Майкрофта. (Ни один костюм не пострадал.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	221Б

Через окно гостиной до Лестрейда донесся шум подъехавшей машины, а затем шаги по гравиевой дорожке: Майкрофт вернулся. Грег отложил газету и отправился на кухню. Был вечер вторника, а по вторникам Майкрофт всегда, еще до всех разговоров, расспросов и приветствий, пил чай с ромашкой. Все потому, что вторник — день очень нервный.

Заваривая чай, Грег навострил уши, стараясь услышать, с каким звуком закроется дверь, но тщетно. Дурной знак: чем тише вел себя Майкрофт, тем сильнее потом взрывался. На всякий случай Грег сунул в карман пузырек с валерьянкой — мало ли что…

Майкрофт обнаружился в спальне: он открыл шкаф и в полном молчании швырял на пол свои костюмы. Грег замер в дверях, не зная, что предпринять.

— Знаешь, что Она сказала? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт и глянул на Грега исподлобья. Он так выделил это «Она», что сразу стало понятно, о ком речь. Грег пожал плечами и сунул чашку Майкрофту. Тот выпил чай залпом и зажмурился. — Сказала, что считает костюмы-тройки уделом слуг!

Вот с Майкрофтом всегда так: ты уже мысленно приготовился к третьей мировой войне, начинаешь какие-то планы лихорадочно строить, а он переживает из-за костюмов...

— А мне они нравятся, — ровно ответил Грег. — На тебе — очень и очень.

— Да? — Голос Майкрофта звучал задумчиво. — Вот и мне тоже... Решено. Не стану я ради Нее свой гардероб менять.

Кризис миновал.

Грег приобнял Майкрофта за шею и поцеловал в лоб.

— Мой бунтарь.


End file.
